Castiel's Day out
by CindyChamiAngel
Summary: Castiel experiences Boredom. Dean, Sam and some angels pursue a serious monster. Cass looks for distraction.


Castiel's Day Out

Go with your friends

Maybe this loneliness is good for me  
I'll have some time to think and get things done  
But don't have any doubt, while you're wild and about  
I'm gonna be out too, having fun

Go, go with your friends.

Go With Your Friends The Reverend Horton Heat

* * *

It is a sad fact of the universe that everything has a down side. Take immortality, for instance. Living forever without the specter of a Reaper finding your name on its daily work list seems the very best of circumstance, but as Castiel was finding, even that silver lining came with its own black cloud. A malaise gripped him, a certain indescribable Ennui that paced inside him like a caged tiger. It was unpleasant and unsettling.

He found Dean under the hood of the Impala. He felt, by instinct that this might just be the remedy to his distress.

"So, what are you doing?" he asked suddenly, startling the older Winchester brother and causing him to curse boldly as his head struck the roof of the hood.

"Son of a bitch!" He yelped, grasping his head. For a long moment, Dean bit his tongue and then, taking a deep breath as the pain lessened to a controllable level he turned to the angel. "I'm checking the oil. Sam caught a case and we're moving out in a few minutes.

"Ah." Cass acknowledged and looked at the floor.

"You ok?" Dean asked, looking Castiel up and down.

"Oh, um, yes, I was just wondering, um mind if I tag along?"

"Gee Cass, it's not that big a deal. An old friend thinks he might have a werewolf or something. Then we'll go out for beers and you know you hate that whole sports and stripper gig."

Cass nodded and bit his lip. At that moment, Sam walked up.

"We ready?" He asked.

"Yeah. Oil's fine and we are out. See you in a couple of days?"

Cass broke from his thoughts about the curious feeling and nodded. Dean smiled and got in the car next to Sam. A moment later, they were gone, leaving Cass alone with his misery.

* * *

Darkness found Castiel no better than he had been that afternoon. He'd flitted from place to place, thing to thing and nothing assuaged his ennui. He'd watched TV and played on the computer, walked in the field and read a little. Yet still, there was this emptiness. Even Suir was busy with homework and tending Michael and Adam.

Finally, completely at wit's end, he decided to go for a drive. A moment later he was behind the wheel of his car, moving into the cool spring evening to an unknown destination. In all his eons he had never experienced anything so annoying. Had this feeling been painful or sharp it might have been more tolerable, but rather it was a vague, wistfulness.

On the road ahead of him, he saw two hitchhikers and, for lack of anything else to do, he stopped to pick them up. As he got closer and the car stopped, something familiar about them began to dawn and as the first leaned over he saw behind the eyes of the young Mormon Missionary the familiar spark of Mikanel's being.

"Brother?" Castiel asked. More often than not, meeting his fellows was worse than being alone, but he felt some respite from the annoyance growing in him.

"Castiel? Thanks to Father! I never dreamed I'd see you again!" The angel pulled the door open and slid in, threw his arms around Castiel and laughed.

"So, you aren't angry with me?" Cass asked, suddenly shocked at the warm reception?

"Brother, we are Seraphs and understand more than the others. The Seraph's that survive still call you brother."

The other angel slid into the back seat and Castiel caught a glance in the rear view. Auriel smiled and brushed his hair back out of his face. "Brother," he said in the deep voice of the other missionary. "It has been a while."

Aluiel had been his partner in battle, his right hand. So many fights both of them covered in blood, both protecting one another's back. He had lost track of her. It suddenly dawned on him that he had truly missed her, missed all of them. "How have you been?"

"I have never replaced you as a comrade or a friend." he replied and his heart leaped with great joy.

"Why are the two of you here?" Castiel asked.

"We are on the trail of an anomaly that Heaven seems to think is important and our vehicle broke down." Mikanel offered.

"Wonderful, I can help you!" Cass offered and the weight of this thing he had been feeling left him like a feather. Aluiel and Mikanel looked at one another gravely.

"We would love your assistance of course, but..."Auriel began delicately.

"I would not put you in conflict with heaven. Castiel there are still those..." Mikanel finished.

"Yes, of course." It was as if hope itself had been ripped from him. "Well, at least I can take you somewhere..." He forced a smile. They both nodded, grinning broadly and as he drove them into town, the regaled him with gossip from home.

* * *

The moon was high and Cass found himself in the long, lonely stretches of highway that make up most of Kansas. The stars looked down on him and in them, he could see the infinity of the universe. For the first time ever, he understood why humans thought it cold.

A movement in a field near what appeared to be a deserted farmhouse caught his attention. Someone was shoveling. In the middle of the night that was less likely to be farming and more to be body disposal.

He pulled over and got out of the car and moved through the wheat toward the car. The moon was full, he had no trouble seeing but was sure he would be seen as well. As long as his quarry was human, he had nothing to worry about.

But the figure was intent at its work and he managed to move right behind the creature – a dark short man in a very expensive suit and very familiar cologne.

"Crowley?" He said, causing the demon to leap nearly out of his skin and throw his shovel through a window with a shattering crash.

He wheeled around.

"God Damn you, Castiel!" He spat, not thinking. A moment later, Castiel had Crowley by the throat, suspended in the air. "Sorry, sorry," he hissed until, with the appearance of sentience returning to Castiel's eyes, Crowley felt the ground slowly resolved under his feet. The angel's eye then narrowed.

"What are you up to?" He asked.

"Me? What would make you think I was up to something?"

"You're in a designer suit, in the middle of a field in Kansas, shoveling, at midnight… oh, and you're you."

"Ho, ho. Nothing that concerns you." Crowley asked.

The angel's face took on that unreadable blandness it usually held right before he did something violent and unpredictable.

"I could rip out your brain and look through the synapsis..." Castiel said, blandly, and Crowley had no doubt he could and would.

"Fine. Something strange has been going on. I've seen two of your ilk skulking about and of course, your bloody girlfriend has saddled me as Dean's frigging guardian… angel" the last word fell from his lips like the most offensive term he could say.

"The angels are looking for the same things as Dean and Sam?" Castiel considered this, his eyes wandering and then, in a determined flick, returning to Crowley's face.

"Yes, now, if you'll excuse me, I have an annoying git to watch over."

"What does this field have to do with anything?"

Crowley sighed. "Fine. I can see I won't be rid of you. The angels were here and the boys were, too. But after the angels left, I saw something… I don't know what it is. It stopped here and looked like it hid something. The ground was a little soft so I thought..."

"I see." Castiel held up his hand and the shovel flew from inside the farmhouse and into his hand. He began to dig, and then stopped as if listening.

"Well, if you're on the case I'll just…."

"Don't make me look for you. You are with me until we come to the end of this." Cass growled.

Again, Crowley sighed. He sat on the porch and watched.

"So, why aren't you with the boys?" Crowley asked, trying to keep the tone light.

"I have been out of sorts of late. I suspect there is something wrong with me." Angelic honesty always amazed him.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I have been at frayed edges, short tempered, listless, unsettled."

"So, you're bored?" Crowley asked.

Castiel stopped. He thought for a long moment. "Yes! Yes, Crowley Yes! That must be what this is!"

"Have you never been bored before?" The angel thought and shook his head.

"How do I keep from feeling this? Is it part of something else? I find I am actually dreaming these days, not sleeping but in that in between stage when you are ..."

"Daydreaming?"

"YES!" Castiel said as if Crowley had just found the unified field.

"Christ, it's like we're dating. I don't care... " Crowley sighed when he realized Cass was ignoring him. "Fine, Castiel, you lot have recently gotten free will, is that not true?"

Cass nodded.

"Stands to reason there would be some changes."

Castiel nodded. "So, how do I keep this boredom away?"

Crowley stared at him for a long moment. "Really?" When Castiel simply looked at him he sighed a third time. "Well, I drink and fuck, But I'm thinking for you, perhaps basket weaving or painting or knitting..."

"Knitting?" The angel took a long moment and seemed to visualize it. He nodded then and went back to the dirt. After a single shovel full of dirt, he stopped. "Oh no." he murmured.

"What, what oh no..?"

"Knitting will have to wait."

* * *

Why was it always a warehouse? Dean loathed these places, a million crevices for all manner of monster to hide in, long, dangers corridors, entrances and exits and not to mention that machinery that made itself dangerous.`

He heard something off to his left, thought it was Sammy, but that didn't seem right, he knew his brother better. For a gigantic freak of nature, his brother was agile and stealthy.

Dean came to a left turn and took it, moving even more quietly. At the next intersection, he looked around and saw two men who looked decidedly out of place. They looked like Mormon missionaries and had on the obligatory name tags.

"Angels?" He whispered. They seemed to be arguing over who had knocked over the barrel on the floor next to them.

"You should be more careful," The blond said.

"These bodies are encumbering and cloying."

"All the more reason to finish this and get out of here." The first replied and shrugged his neck.

If angels were here, it occurred to Dean that he was into something bigger then a couple of vamps. Much bigger and this was less of a revelation and more of a confirmation.

The victims had been exsanguinated, it said that in the police report. But when he and Sam had found the bodies, they hadn't been bitten, but rather had blood from all their orifices. Their eyes had crusted blood from the red tears and their noses and mouths had a tinge, and around their waists bruises, like they were … crushed.

"What the hell did that?" Dean had asked and Sammy had just shrugged in awe. Nothing in the lore, no other hunter it seemed had heard of such a thing.

And all the victims had one thing in common, they were bad people. James Caravell was a petty thief and a pimp, John Taylor, from what they could gather a drunk and a wife beater and Marcy Farrow was suspected of poisoning several husbands.

Whatever it was, it wasn't trying to hide its trail. To the trained eye, the creature was moving through the countryside like an avalanche. The victims had been left in the middle of the street, the building they had been in had their doors or sometimes front walls blown out.

The angels finished their argument and Dean raised his gun at them.

"Oh boys." he called and they turned to him.

"Oh, it's him." The blond said.

"Really, you mean him – him?" The red head sputtered, going a little fanboy.

"Well, there's only one him. That means the other him should be here too.

"I thought you said there is only one him..." The redhead asked in confusion.

"The brother..."

"Oh, goody!"

"I am in the room." Dean huffed.

"Oh, so sorry. I just never thought I'd get to meet you. You're pretty famous and..." The redhead blurted.

"Auriel. Please be quiet."

"Of course Mikanel. I'm sorry," He turned to Dean. "It's my first time on Earth and I get to meet you!"

"I guess heaven does have a "B" team," Dean muttered. "What are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing," Mikanel said.

"Well, I asked first," Dean replied.

"Well, heaven heard that there was a creature squeezing people to death and they thought it might be a..." Auriel gushed.

"Auriel, shut up!"

"A what?" Dean asked. "A rogue angel?"

Mikanel looked at him out of the corner of his eye but Auriel nodded sheepishly.

"And you were the best they had? Look, I got this, go home."

Just then, Sam came around the corner. Auriel gasped a little. "He's so… tall. Did you know they make them that tall? Why did I get this short one?'

"Shut up!" Mikanel charged. "Humans..." Mikanel said, trying to regain his regal manner.

"I think they prefer Winchesters." Mikanel glared at him.

"Fine. Winchesters, we are sent from heaven, there is nothing for you to worry about, and so if you will..."

At that moment there was what sounded like an explosion behind them. The angels leaped forward and covered the Winchester's with their bodies. When they looked up, the walls were scorched black and in the middle of it was the largest, meanest looking man Dean had ever seen. He dwarfed Sam by six inches and looked like he lived on tequila and steroids. His face was covered with scars and his arms and legs were covered with bulging muscles and veins. His face was peeled back into a sneer.

"Brothers." He growled in a deep voice that sounded like a jagged tear.

"Oh no..." Mikanel whispered.

* * *

"Seriously, oh no? What does that mean? It's far more alarming when you say it." Crowley said looking alarmed.

"Cherubim." Castiel breathed.

"You mean the naked guys with the hug fetish?"

"No, those are cherubs. Cherubim are angels."

"So tiny wings and cute buttocks like the greeting cards?"

"Like freight trains of judgment and anger. Do you watch cartoons?" Castiel asked.

"Well, that's a frigging nonsequitur. But yes, I find them distracting during hangovers."

"Popeye, what is the bullies name?"

"Bluto or Brutus, depending on when it was made." Castel turned and looked at him quizzically. "I drink a lot."

"Take that character, give him even more strength and make him seven foot tall and you are beginning to get the concept of the cherubim."

"Brilliant. How do we kill them?"

"Perhaps I might get control and order it back."

"That would be lovely, call me when you finish that."

"Of course you know Dean has already found it. It's probably beating him to a pulp as we speak."

"As much as I'd like to see that..."

"Cami will have your head on a pike..." Castiel offered.

"As I was saying, why are we standing here?"

"Castiel turned to get back to his car.

"Fine." Crowley followed him. "I think I know where they are it's not far from here." He reached for the car keys.

"Good, you can navigate," Cass said and got behind the wheel of the car. As he cranked it up, The Reverand Horton Heat came on, singing like a rocket came on and Castiel punched it down. And he drove like a bat out of hell.

Cruisin' down town  
Everyone sees  
Everyone's gotta car- wants a piece of me  
Radio stays on hillbilly bop  
Stickshift pokin' through the old rag top

Like A Rocket- Mmm mmm  
Like A Rocket- B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B  
Like A Rocket-Mmm mmm  
Number one certifiable rocket-Yeah

* * *

"Cherubim!" Auriel yelled and turned and ran. Dean and Sam looked at one another and followed him, leaving poor Mikanel to fend for himself.

"Guys!" The angel yelled. "This is above my pay grade! Now, nice Cherubim, calm Cherubim..."

It moved toward him with a roar and a ham of a hand reaching for him.

"What would Castiel do?" Mikanel uttered, took a deep breath. "He'd run." The angel turned and ran for his life.

* * *

Auriel turned down a corner and the boys followed him.

"What is that thing?" Dean yelled through his strides.

"Cherubim!"

"Like the naked guys?" Sam asked, Puzzled.

"No, like stupid, violent death machines. Cherubs are what you people call Cupids, Cherubim are an order of angels used as shock troops. Big, stupid and they love blood..."

"Great!" Dean glanced over his shoulder and saw the cherubim behind them. "We should split up!"

Auriel and Sam both nodded and at the next junction each of them went a different direction, Sam went left, Dean right and Auriel straight forward.

The Cherubim followed Dean.

"Of course." Dean sighed as he put on more speed. He dodged off to the right at a juncture and found himself at the foot of some metal steps. He took them two at a time and stopped at the top on a catwalk. He had only a moment, though, for the cherubim was closing fast.

"Cabel Crush Winchester sinner!"

"For the love of Chuck," Dean whispered and ran as fast as he dared down the catwalk.

Caleb followed, but the smallness of the walkway was to his detriment. He had to slow down to keep from falling.

Dean moved forwards until he realized he could move no further forward. He stopped and turned, the sinister grinning creature moving toward him.

"What would Castiel do?" Dean muttered. He thought for a second and then with great confidence he held up his hand. "Stop. I am an agent of the Lord."

This brought the Cherubim up quick. It looked at Dean in abject confusion. He walked toward him slowly, turning its head from side to side like a confused bird. Finally, he came up and sniffed him. Then it seemed to be listening to something Dean couldn't hear.

"Sorry, Wheel says you come."

"What is?" But Dean didn't finish his statement. The Cherubim hit him in the head and knocked him out.

* * *

It's supposed to be on this road, I swear." Crowley offered.

"Does your phone have GPS?" Castiel asked.

"I'm sitting next to an angel and I need an f-ing app? Seriously?" Crowley pulled out his phone and twiddled with it. A moment later he pointed down a dark dirt road.

* * *

Mikanel ran blindly. This felt like a very Castiel think to do, his older brother was very pragmatic. Regroup, make a strategy… Very Castiel.

Unfortunately, Mikanel wasn't Cass. Instead, he turned a blind corner and clothes lined himself on a low hanging pipe, rendering himself unconscious.

* * *

Auriel was hiding two aisles overheard the sound but was too scared to look. "What would Mikanel do? Something stupid, no, what would Castiel do?" He said and jumped up. He dropped his angel blade into his hand and moved in the direction of the noise.

He turned and saw Calen lifting the lifeless Mikanel off the floor.

"Stop, I command you, oh. son of heaven."

Caleb turned and looked gravely at the angel. "Sorry, you are a throne. I don't take orders from thrones..."

"Drat!" Auriel spat and tried to run, but the Cherubim began to run at him and he was a juggernaut. He scooped Auriel up and a moment later carried him and Mikanel off to God only knew where.

* * *

"Is this it?" Castiel asked. Crowley looked at his GPS again and nodded. Cass stopped the car and they got out.

"Stay behind me," Castiel said.

"Oh, you bet your bloody ass I will." Crowley offered and took up his position behind the Seraph.

* * *

Sam turned a corner. He saw Dean and the two angels hanging from shackles on a metal pipe. Across from them was the Cherubim, huge, hulking. And in front of it an odd, shimmery creature. He tried to sneak over to his brother to let him go.

"Not so fast." The Cherubim said and turned to him. "You last one?"

Sam looked at the monster in horror.

"CASS!" He yelled as loud as he could.

* * *

Castiel heard his name resound all over Angel radio. It was Sam. He ran as fast as he could in that direction. Crowley tried to follow but his favorite exercise was beer pong. Castiel soon outdistanced him and Crowley took the opportunity to slink off into a corridor and hide.

* * *

The Cherubim looked away from Sam quickly and sniffed the air. "DEMON!" It yelled and took off, jumping over Sam. Every nerve in Sam's body locked for a moment.

"Holy crap." He finally managed to sigh. Once his body would move again, he walked to his brother.

"Sam," He heard behind turned and saw Castiel.

"That was fast." Sam offered and hugged him.

"I am glad to see you too, Sam. I was in the neighborhood." Castiel moved over and used his grace to pop open the locks on Dean, Auriel, and Mikanel.

"It's a Cherubim." Sam offered.

"I know. I found its harness." Castiel held up the short piece of ancient rope.

"I am totally lost." Sam offered.

"Cherubim are like guard dogs. Not bright and so they need to be restrained. This will control it."

At that moment, Mikanel screamed and a blinding light burned out his essence. The body fell to the floor and lay there for a moment. Sam took a step toward it.

"Get Dean and Auriel and get them out of here," Castiel said and dropped the angel blade into his hand.

Sam didn't need any more prompting. He dragged Dean by one arm and Auriel by the other as the burned out vessel of the began to stand.

"I'll buy you time." Cass offered.

"No need," Said a new voice from the vessel. "You're what I wanted."

"Lyriel," Cass said as if the word burned his tongue. He turned to Sam and tossed him the rope. "Just show it the rope and tell it what to do."

Sam nodded and pulled the others off.

* * *

Crowley heard the thing coming. He made himself into the smallest ball he could and waited.

He looked up and it was standing there, looking down at him like he was the very heart of hell. It had been a long time since anyone had looked at him like that and he was grateful to the big lug.

"Crush." It muttered.

"What are you, the incredible hulk?" Crowley asked, perplexed.

"I should let it kill you," Sam said from behind the beast. It turned and he dropped Auriel and Dean and held up the rope.

The creature moved to him and for a moment, Sam's resolve almost faltered but then, the Cherubim knelt before him and bowed. "Command me..."

Sam smiled and looked at Crowley. "Give me a reason why?" Sam asked.

"I'm your brother's guardian angel?" Crowley ventured.

"You suck at it." Sam reminded.

"Chamuel will be angry," Crowley said.

Sam thought for a minute. He nodded. "But someday..."

Crowley nodded and stood. He grabbed Dean and began to pull him out of the warehouse.

"You want me to kill evil?" the Cherubim asked.

"Maybe later. Hold that thought." Sam offered. "For no, can you carry him?"

It nodded and carried Auriel out into the bright moonlit night.

* * *

Castiel and Lyriel circled one another.

"What are you up to?" Cass asked.

"Don't you remember? I heard you were cursed to get your memory back. No more resets." Lyriel grinned.

"I killed your human lover," Castiel said, his eyes lost in time.

"Her whole village. And you made me watch."

"You knew the rules."

"Rules. Gabriel got to break the rules… Your favorite brother..."

"That was different. He was told to. For the bloodline."

"You were always one of that golden group. I think even Raphael and Uriel were left out. You and Gabriel and the rest of your little group… God sanctifies Gabriel's kid, brings you back from death how many times? You screw up, you get a reset, you can't handle it, you get a memory wipe. He isn't supposed to play favorites..." Lyriel said.

"Heaven knows where you are by now. They are sending the host as we speak..."

"I don't care, Castiel. I don't care what they do to me. I just want to kill you once and for all. Father is gone and you are all out of resurrection cards. And Gabriel will weep and Chamuel will pine and they can burn my essence after that for all I care because you will all have suffered like the rest of us. Even your beloved Winchesters will cry. Maybe even your pet demon..."

"I'm no one's pet," Crowley said, coming out of the shadows.

Lyriel turned a little, just enough for Castiel to lunge and the blade to find purchase. It nicked Lyriel's wrist and he looked down and opened his mouth like a fleeing demon and began to escape.

Cass jumped on him and held his mouth shut. He struggled and looked at Crowley.

"Holy oil, now, or he will escape."

Crowley vanished.

* * *

Sam looked around for Crowley.

"Typical. He ran off."

"No I didn't, open the trunk..."

"What. Why?"

"No time, Moose." Crowley put his hand on the trunk and it popped open. He reached in for the oil but stopped. He took off his jacket and wrapped the ancient jug and hugged it to him like an infant. 'Back in a flash."

"Crowley!" Sam yelled at him, but it was too late.

* * *

Crowley apported back and without delay began to pour the oil circle using his coat for a pot holder. He lit a match and smiled.

"Two for one!' He said with delight.

"Light the fire!" Cass growled and Crowley pulled out his lighter and set the circle on fire. Castiel allowed the angel to come out of the vessel. It looked like ripples of white light emanating from the body of the young Mormon.

"What in the bloody hell is that thing?"

"A wheel." Castiel offered.

"What's a wheel?"

"A Mercurian. They are angels who can inhabit a body for a short time without damaging it, they can move between vessels rapidly. Ezekiel saw the wheels. remember?"

"Is that some kind of song or something, I seem to remember?"

But before Cass could answer, the light turned on him. Crowley watched as the light tried to climb in Castiel's mouth, perhaps displace Cass from his body.

"Can he displace Cass?" Crowley wondered aloud? " I mean, I heard the minister Cass is inor whatever had gone to the happy hunting ground or some other nonsense and so is that Castiel's body now or..."

"Would you help me!" Castiel yelled.

"What the hell should I do?" Crowley asked.

At that moment. A pure, painful light entered the room.

* * *

Auriel stood and looked at Sam.

"Mikanel?" he asked.

"I don't know. I wish I did. I don't know about Castiel, either."

"I have to go get help. It was nice to meet you."

"You too." Auriel looked sheepish for a minute. He then took a small notebook out of his pocket and a pen. "Can I have your autograph?"

Sam looked at him for a long moment. "You want me..."

"If it's a problem, I understand."

"No, no, no one has ever asked before. Um, Sure."

Auriel grinned and jumped from foot to foot as Sam took the paper and signed his name. Auriel squealed and hugged him and then the essence of the angel emerged from the young Mormon and vanished, taking the notebook with it.

"I thought Cass was weird."

Dean roused beside him. He sat up and saw Caleb standing next to Sam very calmly. Dean jumped up and grabbed a rock from the ground beside him.

"Whoa!" Sam said. "He's with me. I was just about to send him in to help Cass."

"You… how?"

Sam held up the rope. "Apparently it's leash trained. Go help Castiel." He said, turning to the Cherubim.

Caleb nodded and walked back into the warehouse. Sam and Dean followed behind him.

"I got to get me one of these," Dean said and Sam smiled and nodded.

"It is pretty sweet," Sam said.

* * *

There was a flash in the room and then darkness. A moment later, Caleb walked in followed by Sam and Dean. Lyriel seemed stunned enough that he hung in the air, a silver shaft of light.

Behind them, the red-headed Mormon entered with a new angel inside.

"A demon, two Winchesters, and Castiel. Why am I not surprised?" The angel made a movement with its hand and the essence of Lyriel vanished inside his hand.

"Zackery." Castiel offered.

"Yes, I have managed to survive your every blunder. I will take the Cherubim and the Ophanim back to heaven for trial."

"Caleb didn't do anything," Sam said.

"Well, he did bash me in the head." Dean offered pointing to a bruise on his forehead.

"He was being controlled." Sam offered.

"I must concur. We found his restraint where Lyriel buried it. Crowley saw him." Castiel pointed to Crowley.

"We are to accept the word of a demon?"

"Good point. I'll just let myself out." Crowley offered meekly and tried to leave. Dean grabbed him by the back of his coat.

Zachery thought for a minute. "Fine, I will return him to his regiment. And Castiel..."

"Yes, brother."

"Keep your head down, will you? It's been much quieter without your help."

Zackery, Caleb, and Lyriel disappeared in a golden glow.

Dean looked around.

"OK, what the hell just happened?" He asked.

"Well, from what I gather, there is more than one kind of angels, like there are more than one kind of demon and the others are more annoying then Castiel."

"Good summation." Castiel offered.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I need a drink and my shirt sleeves are uncovered." Crowley turned and this time managed to leave the room.

* * *

Castiel sat at a table in the hotel room. Before him were spread all manner of weeds and grass. Dean entered followed by Sam carrying bags of fast food and newspapers to find their next case.

"OK, I give up, what is this some kind of a spell?" Dean asked.

"I am trying to learn Basket weaving," Castiel replied.

"I'll bite. Why?"

"Because knitting was an abysmal failure." Castiel pointed to a tangle of various colored yarns on the bed. It looked like some kind of cat fetish orgy.

"You know, some sheep gave its life for that." Dean offered.

"No Dean, they just shear the sheep and..."

Dean silenced Sam with a withering look. He turned back to Castiel. "Are you going to make me play 20 questions or are you just going to tell me what's going on?"

"Dean, how do you keep from being bored," Castiel asked.

"I drink and watch porn."

"Sam?"

"Me? I watch Dean. It's like an episode of punked, except he's punking himself."

"I know where you sleep..." Dean offered.

Sam laughed.

"There are so many things I have never experienced before. I have never been bored and I do not like the sensation."

"What did you do when you were in heaven?" Sam asked.

"I killed whole villages and repeated "Holy, Holy, Holy. over and over in praise of... Chuck."

"Hum, interesting. I don't think basket weaving is going to replace either of those." Dean offered, scratching his head.

"What about research?" Sam offered.

"Sam, he's an angel..."

"Yeah, which means he can get into places we can't, knows stuff we don't. I mean, we have no clue about Cherubim and Ophanim. He could put together the ultimate guide to hunting..."

"That would be really helpful. No more getting our asses handed to us in dark alleys by things we've never seen before. How about it, Cass?"

Cass smiled and shoved the grass off the table. "I'll give it a shot. And if that fails. Booze and sex come highly recommended." Castiel offered. Dean and Sam exchanged a glance.

"OK. I'm going to eat, check on today's uploads on and catch some shut eye." Dean said.

"I'm going to go and hit my head against the wall till the image of drunk Cass in a brothel leaves my brain."

"I will be writing." Cass offered and took out his notebook and began to write.


End file.
